Black Beauty
by ASAP Rocky
Summary: A new girl comes to school. But looks can be deciving. I am bad at summaries. This is my first book.
1. The new girl

It was a normal day at school for Yugi. It was just a regular day, yugi had his best friends, Joey, Tristen, Tea, Ryou and his boyfriend, Yami. They walked into there classroom and settled down for another boring day at school. But they were all surprised when the teacher came in with a girl about 15 years of age in the classroom. ''Emily is a transfer student,'' the teacher said ''She will be in our classroom this year.'' The boys paid no attention to the teacher because they were to busy drolling over the new girl. ''Emily you can go sit next to yugi.'' ''Ok''. All the other boys gave yugi a cold stare. The rest of the day was pretty normal. When it was lunch time, yugi and his friends sat by there normal tree. When they were about to throw there food away, Emily asked yugi a question ''Would you like to go out after school today?'' Yugi thought for a minute, ''I...'',he then stopped, 'I have a date with yami today', he thought to himself ''...can't, I have a date with yami today, sorry Emily.'' Emily looked at yami sharply, she then whispered something in his ear, ''Yugi is mine.'' And with that she stormed of, 'never to be seen again', they all thought. Or so they think.


	2. Revenge

Yami and Yugi got to the game shop. They went to yugi's room. They started to kiss. They kissed for about 1 hour, then someone knocked on the door. Yugi went to go open it. He completely froze at the sight of his grandfather's head on the floor. There was blood everywhere. Yami saw yugi standing there and decided to check it out. He too froze at the sight of the head. He saw tears running down yugi's face. Yugi dropped to his knees and began to cry even more. ''W~Why would s~someone do this?'', his voice was shaky. Yami tried to comfort his aibou, but did not succeed. ''Don't worry yugi, we'll find who did this to your grandfather.'' The sound of yami's voice calmed yugi down somewhat. Yami called the police to investigate the murder. When they came over, they were astonished to find a note that said ''_Meet me at school at 5:00 pm, yami.'' _


	3. Revege part 2

The police gave yami the note, he looked at the time, it was 4:30. He figured he would leave at 4:50. He thought to himself, 'Who wrote the note' and 'How do I tell yugi?' He decided he would go when yugi's watching t.v. Before he knew it, it was already 4:50. He walked as slowly and quietly as he could out the door. ''I hope he doesn't worry about me so much'', yami murmerred to himself. He got to school at exactly 5:00,but the mystery person was no where in sight. ''I guess it was a prank that Joey and Tristen pulled on us. Those basterds are going to be sorry they made my aibou cry.'' But before yami could go back to the game shop, someone grabbed his arm, someone he didn't want to see ''Let go of my arm Emily''. ''Sorry yami, I can't do that, we have things to talk about.'' ''And those things are?'', he said kind of sarcasticly. ''It's about you and yugi being together. I saw you two kissing, like I said before, yugi is mine and he always will be! Now let's talk about you. You better break up with yugi, or you'll be sorry you didn't'', she said with venom in her voice. ''But that will break his heart even more than loosing his grandfather'', yami said. ''I warned you'', Emily said with a smirk on her face. Yami was about to leave when he got tackled to the ground by Emily. He pushed her off and started to make a run for it, but before he could, he was pushed to the ground by Emily. He then felt a sharp pain in his leg, ''EMILY WHAT ARE YOU~AAHH. Emily had a knife and was stabbing yami's leg. ''I told you you'd be sorry'', Emily said. Then Emily started to stab yami's back. He cried out in pain. He thought he was going to die right then and now, but he managed to push Emily off and he started to limp back to the game shop. When he finally arrived, Marik, Joey, Tristen, Tea, Ryou and Yugi were playing spin the bottle. They all looked at him in amazement. ''Where have you been? I was so worried. We looked everywhere for you.'' Yugi said. But before he could say anything, yami collapsed to the ground.


	4. Saving Yami

After yami collapsed on the floor, they all just stood there in astonishment. ''What just happened?'',Marik said. ''I think yami just collapsed'', Ryou said. At that moment Joey noticed something. ''Hey guys look'', everyone turned to Joey, who was pointing at yami. ''What is that?'', Tristen said. ''I think it's...blood'', Tea said. Just then, yugi relized that yami had stab wounds on his leg and back. ''Guys look, yami has stab wounds on his leg and back.'' ''I'll call Ishizu'', Marik said. They took yami to the room. They layed him down on the bed and waited for Ishizu to come. Ishizu finally came in 15 minutes. ''Yugi, tell me what happened'', Ishizu said. ''Yami left somewhere for about an hour and then he came here and collapsed. We found stab wounds and blood, so our guess is that he lost a lot of blood.'' ''Let me have a look''. Ishizu looked at yami's wounds, then he woke up. ''What am I doing up~AAHH.'' Ishizu touched one of yami's wounds by accident. ''Sorry about that.'' After she was finished looking at yami's wounds, she asked him if he knew who did it. No answer. She asked again. No answer. She looked at yami and found out he was unconchess. ''Yugi,'' Ishizu said ''I don't know if yami is going to make it. He lost to much blood as it is, i'm surprised he's still alive.'' She stroked yami's hair, he let out a small groan. She put her hand on his chest, checking his heartbeat. ''He's heartbeat is slow. There's not enough blood flow to his heart. We have to get blood somewhere, anyone got an idea?'' ''I do,'' yugi said ''We can get it from the hospital down the street.'' ''Good. I'll stay hear and watch yami, yugi, marik, you go get the blood.'' Joey and Tristen already went home, wondering if yami was going to be ok. By the time yugi and marik got back, yami was almost out of blood. They had to act fast because in just 10 minutes, yami would loose all of his blood and die. Within 5 minutes, yami finally had blood back in his body. ''Now let's patch up those wounds'', marik said. They found bandaging and patched up yami's wounds. ''Yami should wake up around tomorrow afternoon, until then, keep an eye on him. He should regan his strength in a week.'' Ishizu said, and then she, marik and ryou left the game shop. Yugi turned around to see yami curled in a ball in a fetal position. 'He looks so cute when he sleeps', yugi thought. He gave yami a kiss on his forehead and yami gave a groan.


	5. Yami Won't Wake Up

After yugi put the covers on yami, he went downstairs to make some dinner. He got soup and put it into a bowl and set the microwave for 3 minutes. 'It feels different without grandpa', he thought to himself. He decided to watch some t.v. 'Power Rangers Samurai sounds good, even though i'm to old for that now, it brings back old memories', he thought. Just then the microwave went ding!, and yugi took out his soup. It took about 30 minutes for him to finish his soup. When he went up the steps, he wanted to check on yami. When he entered the room, he found yami talking to himself in his sleep. He was also curled up in a ball in a fetal position. It looked like he was having a nightmare. He went over to yami, he was about to wake him up when he remembered that he wasn't suppost to wake up until tomorrow. A part of him wanted to wake yami up from the nightmare, but another part didn't. Yami finally stopped talking in his sleep. There was sweat running down his forehead, he was holding on to his shirt for dear life. Yugi went to go get a wet cloth and put it on yami's head so he could relax. After he did that, he went to his room and almost instantly fell asleep. Yugi woke up to sunshine in his face. He checked the time, 'Good, it's 8:00,i still have 4 hours until yami wakes up', he thought to himself. He went downstairs to make breakfast, before he knew it, it was noon. Yugi went upstairs to check on his aibou. When he walked in, he was surprised to see yami still asleep. ''Yami, are you awake?'' No response. He asked again. No response. By this time yugi was worried, really worried. He tried shaking yami. No response. He tried turning yami over, he only got a weak groan. He tried again, thinking yami would shot his eyes open, he smiled. No response. It was now 12:30 and yami still hasn't waked up. He called Ishizu to come over and try to shed some light on this mystery. It was 12:45 when yugi heard a knock at the door. He opened it and was surprised to see Joey, Tristen, Ryou, Marik and Tea with Ishizu. They all walked in and Ishizu went right upstairs. She motioned me to follow her. ''Yugi, tell me what happened'', she said. ''I went to go check on him. I walked into his room and tried everything to wake him up but...'' He began to cry. ''But what yugi?'' ''...but he didn't wake up.'' He embraced Ishizu. '' Is yami...'', ''Is yami what?'' ''...is yami dead?'' Ishizu had a shocked look on her face. Yugi embraced her tighter. A part of her wanted to say 'no', but another part wanted to say 'yes', but to conclude this, she had to see for herself. ''Let's go see yami'', she said it as soft as she could. Yugi nodded and followed her to his aibou's room. When they arrived in yami's room, yami was laying on his side curled up in a fetal position like yesterday. Ishizu tried everything that yugi did to try to wake him up, but to no prevail. She managed to turn yami over only to gasp in horror. She motioned yugi to come look and he too gasped in horror. ''W-What m-made those?'' his voice shaky. ''I don't know yugi''. ''W-what are t-those?''. ''Well, it looks like someone attacked him, so they must be...''


	6. Claw Marks

''Well, it looks like somebody attacked him, so they must be...claw marks.'', Ishizu said. ''But what attacked him?'', yugi said kind of nervously. Ishizu didn't answer, she was to busy looking at the claw marks. She sat down next to yami and tried touching the claw marks as gently as she could. Yami groaned, but it was weak. Yugi came over and started to slide his fingers through yami's hair, at that moment, yami opened his eyes weakly. Yugi nearly jumped to the wall at that. ''Yami, are you really awake?'', yugi said, scared yami wouldn't answer him. Yami nodded. ''Yami, can you remember anything that happened to you?'', Ishizu asked. Before he could answer, they heard something crashing downstairs. Ishizu went to go check it out. When Ishizu went down, she stumbled back in horror as she saw Tristen and Tea's heads laying on the floor. Marik and the others who were still alive stood there in horror as Ishizu did. ''Did any of you see who did this?'', they shook there heads no. Ryou called the police while Ishizu went back upstairs. ''W-What happened d-downstairs?'', ''We'll talk about later, for now, let's focus on those claw marks. Yami, do you know how you got those?'', while she was talking, she was touching yami's wound. ''All I remember is that I came to the game shop, then after that, everything just blacked-AAHH.'', he clutched his fists. ''Sorry yami.'' ''Aibou are you ok, you look pale.'', yugi asked his yami. Ishizu whispered something in yugi's ear before she left. Yugi went downstairs to lock the door only to stop in his tracks. To his horror he saw Tea and Tristen's heads and there lifeless bodies laying on the ground, the police said something in the kitchen so nobody could hear them, ''This is the second one this week. I think the dark master is up to no good again, we just have to find him/her before s/he either commets suicide or murder.'' Yugi was afraid. Was the dark master the one who did this to yami? Was he/she the one who killed his grandpa and friends? Where was the dark master going to strike next?, he had so many questions and he wanted answers, but for now, he had to stay on his guard. He went to go see if yami was alright. When he got up there, he was shocked to see yami passed out with his arm hanging over the side. 'What the hell? How can he pass out in just 5 minutes?',yugi thought to himself. He tried calling yami's name. No response. He tried again. No response. He tried shaking him. No response. Yugi then tried something else, he tried kissing yami on the lips, nothing. Yugi decided to get a wet cloth and put it on yami's head to see if he would wake up. All he got was two weak small groans. Yugi decided to stay in yami's room and watch him to see if he wakes up. Yugi sat there for about 3 hours, one hour he slept, the other two he watched yami. When he was about to get up and leave, yami finally awoke. Yugi smiled with delight that his hiroki was finally awake. ''Aibou, why does my stomach-AAHH! ''Try not to move that much yami,, you might hurt yourself. Remember, you got those stab wounds from yesterday and those claw marks.'' ''What claw marks aibou?'' ''The ones on your stomach, oh that reminds me, I need to patch that up. Stay right there.'', and with that, yugi was gone. He came back in 3 minutes with bandaging. He patched up the claw marks and went downstairs. When yugi got downstairs, he heard a crashing sound, like something fell. Yugi dashed up the steps, trying to see what fell. To his astonishment, yami laid stomach first on the floor, he didn't know if yami fell of or did someone push him of. He rushed over to yami, he tried to wake him up, but to no prevail. He then noticed blood coming from somewhere he couldn't quite make out. When he looked closer, he realized that it was coming from his neck and a little bit from his head, 'probably from the fall', yugi thought. He put yami's arm around his shoulder and started for the steps. Once he got downstairs, he put yami on the sofa and started for the phone. Yugi called Joey to come over. About 10 minutes later, Joey arrived. ''Why did you call me over yug', is something wrong?'' Yugi showed Joey where yami was laying. ''Hey yugi, are you sure he's not sick?'' ''Why would you think that Joey?'' ''Well, doesn't he look pale?'', yugi took a closer look at yami, ''Yeah he does look pale, come to think about he was pale three hours ago then he passed out.'' Yami opened his eyes weakly, looking at yugi and joey, who didn't notice he was awake. When joey looked at him, he nearly jumped out of his skin seeing that yami was awake and staring right back at him. Yugi noticed this and saw yami as well. ''Well look who's awake'', yugi said. Yami gave him a sipish smile. He walked toward yami, who was which still in a fetal position. ''Hold still, i'm just going to touch your neck yami, where does it hurt?'' ''Over-AAHH'' ''Sorry yami'', yami covered his neck up with his hand, which only made it worse. ''Joey, can you watch yami while I go get the bandaging?'', joey nodded and yugi was off. Yugi came back and patched up yami's neck. Joey left afterwards. Yugi noticed that yami was passed out on the sofa, he covered him up with the blanket and gave him a butterfly kiss. 'I wonder why he's always curled up in a fetal position? Maybe it's the only comfortable way for him', yugi thought. He then felt something warm on his chest, it was yami. 'He looks so cute when he's asleep', was the last thing he thought before he drifted of to sleep.


	7. Trapped

Yugi woke up the middle of the night, his neck working up a storm. He was a to get up 'til he realized something was wrong. 'This isn't the game shop'. He tried to move his limbs, but to no prevail. ''Well, well, what do we got here. Looks like the little shrimp-boy is awake.'', yugi was to petrified to speak. He tried to escape, but the shackles would not give. Yugi couldn't see clearly who the person was, but he knew he was trouble some. Yugi tried contacting yami through his mind link, /Yami, yami can you hear me?/ /Yes yugi I can hear you/ /I need help. I woke up and I don't know where I am. Call Joey/, and with that there mind link was cut off. What yugi didn't know was that Emily's dad had taken him when he was asleep to an abandoned house. Ushio showed yugi an old article that said:

The Tanner's house is said to be haunted. The Tanner's had five children, two were boys who were twins and three girls, Abigal, Charreline, Samantha, Fredrick and Antonio. The first child to die was there youngest daughter, Charreline. The next one was Abigal, then Fredrick and Antonio and last was Samantha, there eldest. Shortly after there death, there parents, Christena and Robert, commeted suicide and died short after. Since then, many families bought the house, some say they experienced flickering lights, hearing footsteps and scrambling above their heads, hearing children laughing or crying and even people going missing for days or weeks on end. As the years went by, 17 people either went missing or were found dead in the house. Even logic can't explain the mystery of this house.

After yugi finished reading the article, he was horrified that he was in a house that many people died in.

~At the Game Shop~

Yami called Joey as fast as he could. When he answered, he was pissed off that he was awakened in the middle of the night. ''What the fuck! It's the middle of the night! Haven't you heard of sleep! I was having a good dream!'' ''What, about Serinity?'' Joey almost fell to the floor and blushed at the same time that yami was on the other line. ''Joey, yugi needs our help. He woke up and he didn't know where he was!'', yami sounded on the verge of sobbing. ''Don't worry we'll find 'em yams' '', and with that he hung up.

~15 minutes later~

When Joey arrived, it was already 12:15. Yami got his shoes and coat on and they left to go find yugi.

~The Haunted House~

Yugi was struggling to get free. Ushio was just sitting there, watching yugi squirm. Yugi finally gave up, just accepting that he was going to die right then and now, accepting that fate would lead him and he would be like the others in the house-dead, dead and gone. What was the use struggling if you can't get free? 'I'm going to die here, just like the others who were in this house and-', he was cut off in thought by footsteps coming down the stairs. There were two men behind Ushio, coming toward him. ''Yami! Joey!'' Joey came running up and punched Ushio in the face knocking him out cold. Yami came and freed yugi. ''How did you guys find me?''

~Flashback~

Yami and Joey were running up the street, trying to find yugi. They looked in ally ways. No luck. They looked in the forest. No luck. They were about to give up when yami felt someone energy drop, he guessed it was yugi. Yami started running, Joey soon followed. It lead straight to yugi.

~Flashback End~

By this time they were already at the game shop. Joey had left 5 minutes earlier. As they walked in, yugi decided to get a midnight snack. ''Yami, do you want something?'' ''Can I have some coffee?'', yugi just smiled and got there coffee. They sat down at the table, drinking in silence for a few minutes, until yugi brock the silence. ''Yami, why don't you watch t.v. why I wash the dishes?'', yami nodded in agreement and went to set down. Yugi was about to do the dishes when he heard yami scream. He rushed over to yami's side. Yami was holding his head in pain, like he was having a horrible migraine. ''Yami, yami can you hear me? Are you hurt?'' No answer. ''Stay right there, I'm going to get a wet towel.'' Yugi came back with a wet towel in his hands, only to shocked when he saw yami in the exact same spot he was in a minute ago, laying down on his stomach in pain. He brought yami over to the couch. Yugi checked yami's pulse to see if he was alive. He was. But his pulse was weak, his heartbeat was slow. He was sweating and clutching his shirt. His breathing was unsteady, moving in unsteady beats like unsteady waves. In about 10 minutes yami had calmed down enogh to let go of his shirt. Within the minutes, yami had clutched his head in pain but didn't scream. 'I wish I could help yami with his headache but-WAIT!', yugi completely forgot about the wet towel, it was still wet. He put it on yami's head, it somewhat soothed and eased his pain a little, but not all. Yugi went to the cupboards and got headache medicine. He tried shacking yami, he only got a purr like groan. He tried again, he got the same result as before but then he opened his eyes. Yami looked at yugi, and yugi looked at yami. Yami motioned yugi to come closer, he did. Yami pulled yugi into a deep kiss. Yugi put his arms around yami's neck, making sure not to do it to hard. Yami put his arms around yugi's waist. Yami went up at yugi's height. Yugi licked at yami's lips asking for entrence. Yami let out a moan of pleasure just enough to let yugi's to tongue into yami's mouth. Yami let out another groan, now it was his turn. Yami licked at yugi's lips asking for entrence. Yugi gave out a groan of pleasure, just enough to let yami's tongue into his mouth, yugi gave out another groan. They brock apart, both gasping. Yugi gave yami the pills. After that, they both got on the couch and yugi was about to go to sleep until he felt the warm heat of yami on his chest and they both fell asleep instantly.


	8. Yugi's Birthday Surprise

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, my computer wouldn't work. (Sigh), well, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Yugi woke up and realized it was at least 3 in the morning. He looked down, he saw Yami's sweat, sleeping face. 'He's so cute when he's sleeping', Yugi thought. He slowly got up, being careful not to wake Yami. He went upstairs to his room and fell back asleep.

~In yami's dream~

''Where am I?'', Yami asked as he saw he was in a dark room.

''Well, well, well. Look who finally got his lazy ass out of bed.''

'Wait, I know that voice. But it can't be her, it just can't', yami thought slightly afraid. He backed away, until he bumped into a wall.

''Looks like yami is a coward. Backing up in fear of a girl.''

'Out of all people, it has to be her!', yami thought, getting really panicked now.

Emily laughed like a maniac would. She then shot her gaze at the cowering yami, her blue eyes meeting his fearful, crimson eyes.

Yami slide down the wall, still keeping his gaze on Emily.

''W-what d-do you w-want?'', he stammered.

Emily could see the fear in his eyes. She just laughed.

Yami backed up as far as he could.

Once she stopped laughing, she said ''I just love when people look at me in fear.'', she started to laugh again.

She then took out something from her pocket. Yami couldn't make out what, but something inside told him it wasn't good.

Once he saw what it was, his eyes widened in fear. It was... a knife!

Emily slowly brought the dagger down, fear erupted in yami's eyes. He started to shake in fear, imaging what was going to happen to him.

~Out of yami's dream~

Yami was twisting and turning on the sofa, holding on to his cover like it was his life line. He was crying and didn't even notice.

~Back in yami's dream~

Yami watched in horror as the dagger/knife was slowly making its way right above his heart.

''Say goodbye, yami!'', she shouted.

Yami tried to get away, but Emily was pinning him down.

Until it was to late...

~End dream~

Yami sat straight up, shaking like mad and clutching the blanket. There were tears running down his face. He put his hand to his heart, making sure he wasn't bleeding to death. It was now 7 in the morning, yugi came downstairs only to find yami crying and clutching his heart. He ran up to yami. ''Yami what's wrong? What happened?'' he asked. Yami didn't answer, instead he hugged yugi, hugging him so hard you would think he would've popped yugi's eyes out. He held on for dear life, afraid of letting yugi go. Yugi didn't expect this from his dark, but he exepted it. He hugged yami back, just noticing he was shacking like mad. ''Shhh yami its alright. Your going to be fine'', yugi said in a soothing voice. Yami, however, kept sobbing on yugi's chest. After awhile, there were only small hiccups coming from yami. Just then yami's Millennium Puzzle started to glow for a moment, then it stopped. 'Wonder what that was about', yugi said to himself, he shook that out of his mind and was more focused on yami. ''Yami I have to go make breakfast, would you like to come to the kitchen with me?'' ''S-sure...'' he stammered. They walked to the kitchen. Yugi opened the cupboards, finding the cereal he liked. He poured some in a bowl and put milk in it. He did the same thing for yami's cereal. He put it before yami, he stared at it like he's never seen cereal before. Yugi started munching away. ''Are you alright yami?'' Yugi walked over to yami. ''Maybe you should go lay down.'' Yugi stood yami up, but before he got to the sofa, yugi sensed something was wrong.

/Aibou, are you okay?/

/.../

/Aibou?/

/.../

/Yami?!/

/.../

Yami looked at yugi, yami's gaze was dead. ''Help...me'', was the last thing he said before passing out. By now yugi was scared, not just because yami passed out, but also by the that he said 'Help me'. Yugi put yami's arm around his shoulder and layed yami down on the sofa. He waited for yami to wake up for what like 2 hours. Finally, yugi heard a groan and yami slowly opened his eyes. Yugi held a big smile on his face. ''Yami, your awake!'' ''Yeah why wouldn't I be?'' ''Because you passed out like an hour ago.'' Yami's eyes widened after yugi said that. Yami stood up, he motioned yugi to come closer. Before he knew it, there lips were locked together. Yugi moaned. They broke the kiss, needing for air. Just then there was a knock at the door, yugi went to go open it. To his surprise Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Joey and Ishizu were all there. ''What are you guys doing here?'' ''We have to talk about something.'', Ryou said. ''Sure, come in.'' All but two came in, Joey and Ishizu left. The rest came in, smirking. ''What are you smiling about?'' They just kept smiling, until Marik said ''You already forgot?'' ''Forgot what?'' They all started to giggle. Yami and yugi held dumbfounded faces. ''You seriously forgot it was your birthday?'' Bakura said still snickering. 'With all this stuff going on I forgot it was my birthday', yugi thought. ''Happy Birthday yugi!'', they all said at the same time. ''Thanks guys!'' yugi said, hugging all of them. Yami stared at them, then finally got up. ''Well look who's finally up.'' Malik said. Yami said nothing, just staring at them. ''Hey, earth to yami.'' He said again. Upon hearing this he snapped back to reality. ''Hey, you guys want to duel?'' Ryou asked. They all nodded. ''Alright then, get out your duel disks.'' They turned around to see Kaiba at the doorway. ''Kaiba, when did you get here?'' yugi asked. ''Just now.'' ''Well if you guys are done, lets start this duel!'' Marik said. They all got there duel disks out, and they started out with 4000 life points. ''Lets go outside so there's more space to duel.'' They all nodded and went to the backyard. ''You realize that yami will just beet us all, right?'' Ryou said, yami just rolled his eyes. ''Ok, so, how do we decide who duels who?'' Malik asked. An idea popped into yugi's mind. He grabbed some twigs and said ''Here, we can use these. Whoever grabs the same length as the other person will duel him.'' They all nodded and grabbed a stick. ''I got Bakura.'' Marik said ''I got Ryou'' yugi said ''I got Kaiba'' Malik said. They all stared at yami, who was the only one left without anyone to duel. He just stared back at them. ''I don't care if I don't have anyone to duel.'' They just shrugged their shoulders and began to duel.

Life Points:

Marik/Bakura - 4000

Yugi/Ryou - 4000

Malik/Kaiba - 4000

*I don't know much duel monsters cards, forgive me!*

''I'll start'' Marik said. ''I'll start by placing Mirage Dragon in attack mode, then I place one card face down and end my turn.'' ''Alright, my move'' Bakura said. ''I'll place Inzektor Giga-Cricket in attack mode. Now, attack Mirage Dragon!'' ''Hold on! I reveal my face down card: Mirror Force, it reflects your attack right back at you!''

Marik: 4000 - 2000= 2000

''I'll go first'' yugi said. ''First I summon Kuriboh in defence mode. Then I place two cards face down and end my turn.'' ''Alright, first I summon X-Raider in attack mode. Now, X-Raider, attack Kuriboh! ''Not so fast, I play Magical Hats to hide my Kuriboh! Now you have to find him! Then I summon Big Shield Gardna in defence mode. Then I sacrifice him to summon Dark Magician in attack mode.'' Yami was feeling dizzy. 'Its just nothing', yami thought. ''Now, Dark Magician, attack X-Raider with Dark Magic Attack!''

Ryou: 4000 - 2500=1500

Now yami was holding his head and was on both knees on the ground. ''Are you ok?!'' yugi asked, worried. Before yami could stand up his vision was blurry and he blacked out. ''Stop the duel!'' Ryou said. Yugi ran to yami's aid, but before he could, there was a black mist around him. They all stopped to a hault. There standing before them was a figure that looked like yami, but acted different. ''Who are you?''yugi asked. ''I go by the name,...''

* * *

I hoped you guys liked it! I need choices for the name of yami's darker half, I will also mention you in the next chapter. I will update soon. Remember to R&R!


	9. Yugi's Birthday Surprise part 2

It was a normal day at school for Yugi. It was just a regular day, yugi had his best friends, Joey, Tristen, Tea, Ryou and his boyfriend, Yami. They walked into there classroom and settled down for another boring day at school. But they were all surprised when the teacher came in with a girl about 15 years of age in the classroom. ''Emily is a transfer student,'' the teacher said ''She will be in our classroom this year.'' The boys paid no attention to the teacher because they were to busy drolling over the new girl. ''Emily you can go sit next to yugi.'' ''Ok''. All the other boys gave yugi a cold stare. The rest of the day was pretty normal. When it was lunch time, yugi and his friends sat by there normal tree. When they were about to throw there food away, Emily asked yugi a question ''Would you like to go out after school today?'' Yugi thought for a minute, ''I...'',he then stopped, 'I have a date with yami today', he thought to himself ''...can't, I have a date with yami today, sorry Emily.'' Emily looked at yami sharply, she then whispered something in his ear, ''Yugi is mine.'' And with that she stormed of, 'never to be seen again', they all thought. Or so they think.

* * *

Hey guys. So there is a slight problem. Black Beauty is only showing this chapter to viewers and I don't know why. I've tried everything but it doesn't work, so please stop laughing at my work. This is my first time on fanfiction so I kinda don't know how to use it. Well, if I manage to get it working or not, here is what happens in the future chapters.

Emily hurt Yami then capture Yugi. Then Yugi's birthday comes and they have a duel but Yami passes out and a new figure appears and it looks like Yami, but its not. What will they have to face next? BTW I need a name for Yami's darker half.

P.S., my poll is up on my profile, its short though.

R&R!


End file.
